The present invention relates to a storage system and an undo processing method. The present invention is preferably applied to a storage system where different system administrators perform different configuration change operations for storage apparatuses.
In a conventional storage system where plural storage apparatuses are connected to each other via a Storage Area Network (SAN), system administrators with different roles perform configuration change operations such as setting and deletion of paths and copy-pairs for the storage apparatuses using different management servers.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-108412 discloses an invention related to a method for updating configuration information for storage apparatuses, the updating being required in configuration changes in the storage apparatuses. Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-345632 discloses an invention related to a method for analyzing information about the states of storage apparatuses and managing the storage apparatuses based on the analysis results.